


Tortured Angel

by angel_protecting_you



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, It Gets Better, No Idea Where This Came From, SO SORRY, gotta tease, maybe smut, much fluff, some smut, tortured Bellamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 01:52:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 10,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3792160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_protecting_you/pseuds/angel_protecting_you
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa feels insulted by the Sky People and takes Bellamy prisoner to exact her revenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> if you have any ideas about this story message me on tumblr!! angel-protecting-you  
> also message me if you have any ideas about one shots or anything similar

Clarke couldn’t believe her eyes. Bellamy  
What have they done to him?!  
Two grounders drag Bellamy’s motionless body to the middle of the ring. They carelessly tie his hands to the ropes dangling from the pole centered there. His head lulls forward as the men move away, leaving him to support his own weight.  
Every Sky person present catches their breath at the sight of Bellamy.  
His shirt has long been removed and green and purple bruises cover his torso. Long scratches cover his back. The remnants of a whipping from not so long ago. When he finally looks up, a puffy, black bruise, most likely a broken jaw, startles the crowd.  
‘NO!’  
Clarke’s sharp cry pulled every set of eyes towards her, including Bellamy’s.  
Lexa chooses that moment to stride into the ring, stopping when she stood towering over Bellamy.  
‘Lexa, what are you doing?’  
Her smirk only angers Clarke.  
Clarke blindly lunges towards the center of the circle, towards Bellamy, but she doesn’t get far. Lexa’s men grab her before she has taken a step.  
Lexa then turns her full attention to Clarke, but not without making sure Clarke was focused on her. Lexa stood behind Bellamy, a long knife in her hand and the other forcing Bellamy’s face up to look at Clarke.  
‘This is what happens when you betray us Clarke.’  
She punctuates her statement with a downward arc of her knife, planting it into Bellamy’s shoulder, the force of her blow dislocating his shoulder. Bellamy’s scream of agony ripples through the crowd, everyone shifts trying to get away from the sound. Bellamy’s voice finally fails him so the only sounds he can make are loud moans of agony.  
Clarke bucks against her captors, but finally stills as Bellamy slowly stills, falling into unconsciousness.  
Lexa, who had been watching Clarke the entire time, spoke again. This time issuing a challenge.  
‘I will keep this Skyman until I feel that your transgression Clarke has been repaid’  
As she finishes speaking the Grounders take up their weapons and start herding Clarke and her people away. Clarke refusing to leave until Lincoln wraps his arms around her and forces her to start following Octavia.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke trying to stay sane while Bellamy is still under Lexa's hands

Octavia pushes Clarke back again, refusing to let the blonde firecracker out the gate.  
‘Its been 3 days!’  
‘I know Clarke. I’m worried about him too. He is my brother after all.’  
Clarke stops struggling against Octavia at that and takes a step back.  
The two girls clashed together again, but this time tears were present in both their eyes. Their arms wrapped around each other as they sank to the ground. Their outburst brought the attention of the rest of camp causing Lincoln and Abby to rush over.  
Lincoln scooped Octavia up into his arms and carried her off to their tent, him offering her soft words of encouragement.  
Abby went to Clarke and wrapped her daughter in her arms not saying anything, knowing that when Clarke is ready she’ll talk. Abby doesn’t have to wait long. After a couple minutes in her mother’s arms Clarke starts sobbing out words, mainly about worried and dead. Abby shushes her and tells her Bellamy will make it.  
‘How do you know he’ll make it?’  
‘Because he has you’  
Clarke sobers up then and the tears stop, only soft hiccups remaining.  
That is the beginning of Clarke’s watch over the gate. Every day she makes her way to the gate and sits just outside waiting, from sun up to sun down.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy and Lexa and her having her way with him

The command is shot at Bellamy as it is every day.  
He groans as he tries to open his one good eye, good at least compared to the other eye. That side of his face has been the focus of Lexa’s punches, figures since she is left-handed. His other eye hasn’t fared too much better, being thrown into a couple walls time after time with nothing to stop his momentum really damages one’s body.  
Not that the rest of him was much nicer to look at.  
Bellamy catalogues his injuries again, seeing what new location on his body joins the agony of his other pains.  
Unfortunately, Lexa doesn’t give him much time before she starts in on him again.  
‘Bellamy, today I think I’ll focus on your legs’  
Bellamy can't catch the groan that leaves his lips as she finishes her statement. His torso has already been her focus, he wasn’t completely surprised her focus was shifting.  
Lexa’s guards made quick work of ridding him of his pants so Lexa can more easily access his body.  
Bellamy shivers as the air hits his now uncovered lower body.  
Lexa starts by grabbing a club and bruising all his joints, starting at his ankles and working her way up to his hips. By the time she’s finished Bellamy is green and purple from head to toe.  
And that was just the beginning. Lexa worked for several more hours, stopping only when she got food or when Bellamy passed out.  
‘Clarke’s repayment is also complete Skyman’  
Bellamy knew better than to believe her. She left him with this token after every day.  
Lexa finally left him alone to his thoughts, and they always returned to Clarke.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy makes it home with the help of a surprising ally

‘Get up!’  
Bellamy is dragged from sleep by rough hands shaking him awake. He opens his one good eye and sees a man, a Grounder, standing above him. Expecting more brutality, Bellamy groans and tries to move away, but rough hands grab him again, not caring that he was causing Bellamy more pain.  
‘Quiet or you’ll get us killed Skyman’  
Bellamy quiets down and waits to see what this new development will bring.  
‘I’m here to help you get back to your people. Not all of us agree with our Commander.’  
The sneer on his face as he says “commander” convinces Bellamy to take this man at his word. He groans as he sits up.  
‘So what are we waiting on.’  
The grounder hauled Bellamy up, keeping an arm around his waist to keep him upright. Bellamy groaned as he was jostled around, but still tried to keep quiet.  
The grounder half-carried, half-dragged Bellamy towards the door of the cabin he was being held in. A quick glance out the door and then the two men were off limping through the perimeter of camping.

 

Clarke was sitting in her normal spot, waiting to see some sign of anything.  
7 days. 7 long, worrisome days.  
‘Bellamy needs to come home. I need him home.’  
As Clarke was musing to herself the forest in front of her started moving.  
Clarke jumped up and tried to get a better view of what was coming.  
Clarke stood there waiting, watching until finally she caught sight of 2 people trudging through the thick underbrush.  
Clarke shot of running towards the figures, knowing that one of them must be him.  
As she neared them, the bigger of the two looked up and saw her racing towards them. He grabbed the other figure and pulled him to the front.  
When Clarke reached them, she rushed forward as soon as she saw that it was Bellamy the man was holding. She grabbed Bellamy from the man without saying a word, and he let her.  
Clarke dragged Bellamy’s unconscious body into camp drawing the attention of every person who was up that early. The Grounder trailed behind and stopped once he reached the inside of the gate. Clarke, on the other hand, didn’t stop walking until she had Bellamy settled in her bed.  
‘I’m glad your home Bellamy. I’ve missed you.’


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a little teaser before i post quite a large chapter later tonight

‘Grounder, follow me.’  
The large man looked down at the short woman standing before him. Her long hair trapped in a loose braid, hands on her hips.  
‘As you wish.’  
He followed her into a large metal room.  
‘Sit.’  
She barked her order at him and turned, expecting him to follow her instruction. And he complied. For now.  
She questioned him for hours, but the only information she learned was that his name is Gustus.  
Finally, tired of her ceaseless pestering he uttered to her that he would only speak to Clarke.  
The women humphed then turned and locked him in the metal room. Not that he expected much different.

 

Clarke, after spending hours working, finally got Bellamy clean of all the blood and dirt that had caked his body for days. Octavia, who had followed Clarke into her room, sat staring at her brother the whole time begging him to not die.  
Finally Clarke ushered Octavia out of her room into Lincoln’s waiting arms and telling him to make sure she got some sleep.  
Clarke went back to Bellamy’s side and started cataloguing all his injuries, trying to determine which wounds needed to be tended to first.  
‘Bellamy, how did you survive?’  
Clarke kept muttering to herself as she looked Bellamy over. So many broken bones, so many bruises, and the burns, those were the worst.  
After Clarke finished cleaning him up, Bellamy stayed unconscious for another couple of hours. When he did wake he startled Clarke out of her fitful nap by his groans of pain.  
Clarke rushed over to his side, shushing him and whispering to him that he was home. Bellamy tried to get up, but a soft touch to his shoulder stopped that. He opened his eyes to look at Clarke and the small sigh of relief that passed his lips brought Clarke to tears.  
‘Oh Bellamy’  
Clarke grabbed some water and food and fed Bellamy, all the time watching him trying to discover which parts of him needed to most attention.  
Bellamy fell back asleep then and Clarke let him, deciding that she would take care of his wounds when he woke again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke caring for Bellamy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok guys, some fluff. taken long enough to get here

Bellamy woke up, his body on fire. He groaned, unable to stop himself. A soft hand touched him then, but even that hurt and he tried to shy away from it. The hand receded quickly then, and then he saw her. Clarke.  
‘…Prin….cesss….’  
The s snaking out at the end because of his broken jaw.   
A soft giggle responded. Clarke was thrilled that she had him back, and this time he was lucid, or lucid enough to call her by that ridiculous pet name he gave her.  
‘I’m gonna try and get you bandaged up now Bellamy. It’s gonna hurt though.’  
He stared at her, knowing what she was going to say. He didn’t stop her when her hands started lightly running over his body, starting at his feet and working their way up. Clarke avoided touching him unless she was checking for broken bones. Bellamy tried to keep his groans quiet but he couldn’t. Although as Clarke traveled farther up his legs he realized then that he didn’t have any clothes on.  
Bellamy couldn’t decide if he should be embarrassed or aroused. He didn’t get the time to decide. His internal musings occupied him long enough for Clarke to move up to his hips from the outside of his leg.  
Bellamy gasped quietly, eyes open wide watching Clarke. She took her time, looking at every inch of his skin. Her fingers glided lightly over his skin, stopping to probe at a particular spot occasionally. Her lips formed a taught line across her face, her eyebrows drawn together in concentration. Clarke moved back down to his knee and worked her way up the inside of his leg this time. As her hands traveled farther up Bellamy’s heartrate increased, and Clarke noticed.   
Her eyes jumped up to his and a slight blush covered her cheeks. Her mouth formed an “O” and then she snapped her mouth shut and went back to running her hands up the inside of his thigh.  
When Clarke finished on that leg she moved over to his other leg and repeated her process. Bellamy started to fidget when Clarke moved up his leg this time though.  
‘Stop moving Bell’  
He stilled at the nickname. Clarke never called him anything other than by his given name. Clarke took the lack of movement as the go ahead to continue her perusal of his body. Bellamy kept still this time, only to continue feeling Clarke’s hands on his skin.  
When Clarke finished with that leg she looked up at him, her blush still present.  
‘So, several bones in both your feet are fractured and your ankles, knees, and hips are severely bruised, as in all the way to the bone. There are numerous scratches up and down both your legs, but none are too worrisome.’  
Clarke rushed through her words trying not to stumble over them as she described what she had found. Trying to make it sound not as horrid as it actually was. Bellamy appreciated the effort, but knew that she was sugar coating the truth.  
Clarke then took a moment to throw a light blanket over his lower half and Bellamy appreciated the action.  
Clarke then moved to his head to work her hands down his body. Her soft hands softly cupping his face and Bellamy sighed as their warmth crept into is skin. Her soft chuckle sounded wonderful in in ears. Clarke sighed then placed her hands on Bellamy’s cheeks and he hissed his disapproval. Clarke muttered her apologies but continued to probe the sore tissue there, finding that his jaw really is broken on the one side.  
‘So sorry Bell….almost done’  
The chorus of sorries kept spilling from her mouth as her hands moved over his nose, eyes, and eventually his forehead. Finding only bruises, Clarke ran her hands down his neck. Bellamy jumped at that and only after catching Clarke’s nervous glance told her that it tickled.   
Clarke’s hands then reached Bellamy’s chest. He watched her with captivated interest, watching as her hands glided over his skin and her mouth grimace as she came across a particularly gruesome burn or cut. Clarke moved slowly, savoring this chance to touch Bellamy like this. Clarke’s mental distraction caused her to hit one of his bruises and Bellamy groaned loudly and arch up off her bed which then stretched his already hurt back.  
‘OHMYGOSHBELLAMYI’MSOSORRY!!’  
Her rush of words flew at him and wouldn’t stop. Eventually Bellamy threw his hand up and covered Clarke’s mouth. He finally gasped out to just keep going.  
Clarke took a couple deep breaths then put her hands back on his chest and finished her examination of him. She then took a half step back, but left one hand resting lightly on his chest before moving on to the rest of him.  
She coaxed Bellamy into a sitting position so she could look over his back. Her hands started at the top of his shoulders and ran down his sides, the more she touched him the more he craved it.   
Clarke then started her hands at the top of his spine and slowly ran down. Goosebumps formed on Bellamy’s skin as she started lowering her hands and as her neared the small of his back small shivers racked his body.   
Clarke started and moved to look at Bellamy’s face, but he looked away fearing that she would see how much he was enjoying have her hands on his body.  
Clarke gave up on trying to catch Bellamy’s eye and put her hands back on spine where they had stopped and the sudden contact made Bellamy shiver again. Clarke then realized why and tried to hide a small surprised sound.   
This new knowledge altered how Clarke finished exploring his back. She started trying to make him shiver, so as she moved farther and farther down she moved her face closer to his skin so when she breathed out her breath caressed his skin, and that paired with her soft touches brought Bellamy to shiver continuously.   
Bellamy’s labored breathing brought Clarke back into reality and she stopped her playful fun and focused once again on helping Bellamy. Clarke helped Bellamy to lie back down and then started talking about what she had found.  
‘It’s not as bad as it could’ve been, but it still isn’t great.’  
Clarke starts listing everything she found taking time to detail the worst injuries. Bellamy wasn’t too surprised. He knew which parts of his body ached more than others.  
As Clarke finished her report a group of people walked in all excited to see Bellamy awake.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy has some visitors and Clarke still bandaging him up

Abby, Octavia, and Lincoln all crowded around Clarke’s bed trying to get close to Bellamy, to make sure he’s okay.  
Clarke would have let them stay if she had finished taking care of Bellamy. She shooed Abby and Lincoln out, but let Octavia stay for a few minutes them being related and all.   
The siblings conversed for a few minutes, but it actually was Octavia crying and trying to hug her brother and him sitting there mumbling some responses before being assaulted by another hug.  
After the fourth attempt to hug Bellamy Clarke finally told Octavia she had to go. The dark haired girl looked at her, tears still in her eyes and walked out, a smile plastered on her face.  
Clarke turned her attention back to Bellamy as Octavia walked out. She walked over to his side and gazed down at him. She explained that she was going to start wrapping his injuries and bandaging him up. Bellamy just nodded his response, exhausted from the visitors, his sister in particular.  
Clarke grabbed some supplies and decided to start off by rubbing a medicinal oil on him first to help the healing process, avoiding Bellamy’s broken bones and more serious injuries. Clarke decided to start with Bellamy’s back this time, especially since he was liable to fall asleep before she finished.  
Clarke finally got Bellamy fixed in a sitting position. She grabbed the oil and started on his left side. She started at the top of his shoulder and slowly ran her hands in small circles, softly kneading the sore muscles to loosen them up. Bellamy tensed when she had started her ministrations, but relaxed as the oil seeped into his skin and he became more accustomed to her touch again.  
Clarke worked her way down his left side, taking her time enjoying the feel of Bellamy’s skin. When she would stop to get more oil Bellamy would move back trying to find her hands causing her to chuckle each time.  
When Clarke went to start on his right side she figured she’d try and keep Bellamy awake till she was finished bandaging him up.  
She started the same way, at the top of his shoulder. As she moved down this time her one hand went to his side, but her other hand started running up and down Bellamy’s spine. Clarke heard his sharp intake of breath and knew that her plan was working. Her hands stayed in sync as they moved down his back, so when she got to the small of his back Bellamy was wracked with shivers.   
Clarke got a little bold then. She moved both hands to run down Bellamy’s spine, from the space between his shoulder blades all the way down into the small of his back. Bellamy, not expecting Clarke to do that, arched up away from her hands but she followed his movements. When Clarke ran her hands up Bellamy’s spine, his head fell back and his breathing became ragged.  
‘Are you feeling better yet?’  
Clarke asked Bellamy, his only response was to lean into her touch, encouraging her to continue, not caring that his body was reacting so wantonly.   
Clarke was enjoying Bellamy’s reactions, but she also knew that she needed to finish bandaging him up. Clarke ran her hands once more down Bellamy’s spine, but this time as her hands reached the small of his back she ran her hands around his side so she was now facing Bellamy.  
Clarke’s hands rested on Bellamy’s stomach, his breathing still deep, head resting back, eyes closed. She watched him regain himself, his breathing finally controlled once again. When Bellamy looked at Clarke his eyes were full of want, of desire.  
Clarke told Bellamy to lie back down so she could finish rubbing the oil into his skin. Bellamy started to say no, then stopped himself deciding he wanted to feel Clarke’s hands more than whatever excuse he was going to give her.  
Clarke got the oil and repeated her process once again. She started at his hips and moved her way up his left side, massaging his muscles as she went. Bellamy sighed as Clarke helped to relax the tenseness in his body.   
When Clarke finished that side she moved to his right and once again worked her way up, massaging him as she went. As Clarke was working she noticed that Bellamy was drifting to sleep. She wasn’t too worried about that because he probably would soon wake up when so moved to put oil on his legs.  
Clarke removed the blanket she had thrown over Bellamy and had started rubbing oil into the lower portion of his right leg before Bellamy noticed what she was going.  
Bellamy jerked then tried to look down at Clarke to see what she was doing but in his condition he couldn’t move that far without help. He finally settled back down and when Clarke looked up at his face noticed that Bellamy had his eyes closed and his mouth was parted, gasping for breath.  
Clarke decided to oil the lower portion of Bellamy’s other leg before moving up. So, she repeated her process on his right leg.  
Bellamy didn’t move while Clarke worked on his lower legs, but when she moved up to his thighs he jerked and tried to move out of Clarke’s reach. He didn’t get far though. Clarke easily followed his sluggish movements. Eventually though Clarke had to pointedly ask him to stop moving.  
Bellamy tried to stay still, but he couldn’t prevent all the tremors that ran through his body as Clarke massaged his thighs. The longer she took, the harder it was for him to breathe. Finally, Bellamy had to tell her to stop, that he couldn’t take anymore.  
She laughed softly, but complied. She stepped back away from him and gathered what she needed to wrap his broken bones.  
Clarke worked quickly to reset his broken bones, trying not to cause Bellamy additional pain. He didn’t grimace too much, so she figured the oil helped diminish the pain.  
After Clarke had finished wrapping up his broken bones she threw the blanket over Bellamy’s legs again and left her room so he could rest.  
‘Sleep well Bell’


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke has a meeting about the Grounder.
> 
> Bellamy gets some visitors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise I'm trying to add chapters as fast as I can. I should get a couple up today though.

‘What the hell is going on here?’  
Clarke yelled this at the occupants of the meeting room. Abby, Kane, Octavia, Lincoln, and Gustus all looked at her as she entered the room. They all tried to mumble some form of an apology, but Clarke silenced them with a look.  
Clakre informed the group that she had finished bandaging Bellamy up and the he should be fine, Octavia burst into tears at the news and Lincoln wrapped an arm around her. Abby, Kane, and Gustus all congratulated Clarke on her good work, but they were more focused on whatever they had been arguing about.  
Gustus approached Clarke then, a scowl etched into his features. Clarke eyed him warily, but listened as he told of how he got Bellamy out of Lexa’s camp. It sounded like Gustus was really trying to help the Skypeople, but even Clarke was wary when Gustus told of how he followed Lexa out an a hunting trip and ended up stuffing her into a underground metal box they found after ridding her of her weapons and tying her hands together.  
Clarke figured Gustus meant another bunker like the one Finn had found. The group of Skypeople considered Gustus’ tale, and everyone nodded their agreement with it after taking a few minutes to think it over.  
Clarke then turned her attention to Abby and Kane and told them to be watchful for any unusual grounder movement. She then told Octavia and Lincoln to follow her and left the meeting room.  
Clarke led the couple outside and found where the rest of their friends were gathered. Jasper, Monty, Miller, Raven, and Wick were seated around Jasper and Monty’s homemade distillery. They all were a little tipsy, all trying to come to grips with what had happened to Bellamy.  
Clarke joined the group and told everyone that if Bellamy felt up to visitors they could stop by and see him. She then left with Octavia and Lincoln following again, promising that Lincoln would come back to fetch them if Bellamy was feeling up to seeing them.  
Clarke, Octavia, and Lincoln entered Clarke’s room and Clarke approached her bed where Bellamy was sleeping peacefully.  
She placed her hand on his shoulder, the light touch waking him. Octavia then threw herself at her brother, just catching herself before they collided. As they hugged, Clarke told Bellamy that their friends wanted to see him, and after Octavia extricated herself from her brother’s arms, Bellamy looked up and Clarke, took a deep breath, and told her to let them in.  
Lincoln took off to go tell the others that Bellamy wanted to see them, and Clarke and Octavia got Bellamy settled with his back against the wall while still sitting on Clarke’s bed and another blanket over his legs.   
The group walked in as Clarke was tucking the ends of the blanket under Bellamy’s feet. She got some looks, but they were forgotten as Clarke realized what Jasper and Monty held in their hands.  
Clarke complained, but without much heart, she needed to relax just as much as the others did. Soon everyone was drinking and laughing, even Bellamy stole a couple sips of Jasper and Monty’s moonshine. Eventually they all fell asleep sitting around Clarke’s room. Octavia curled up in Lincoln’s lap and holding Bellamy’s hand, Jasper, Monty, and Miller were curled up on the floor Jasper and Monty back to back and Monty hugging Miller’s back, Raven and Wick were leaning on each curled up against the wall, and Clarke fell asleep at Bellamy’s feet, leaning into Bellamy’s legs.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Bellamy have an interesting interaction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let the fun begin!!

When Clarke woke in the morning the only people that were still in her room was Bellamy and Octavia, who, in the middle of the night, had fallen over and Bellamy was lying on top of Octavia.  
Clarke got up and tried to wake Bellamy, knowing that he would be sore when he woke. She tried to roll Bellamy over onto his back from where he was laying on Octavia. She was able to move him, but underestimated how much he would react to her hands.  
Bellamy rolled when Clarke pulled him, but he kept rolling, eventually they landed in a pile of tangled bodies on the floor with Bellamy looking down at Clarke. The confusion on Bellamy’s face was mirrored in Clarke’s.  
They stayed like that for a few breaths, then Clarke saw Octavia’s head over Bellamy’s shoulder, her giggling bringing them both back into the position they were in.  
Bellamy gingerly moved off of Clarke, his body aching from the treatment the night before. He collapsed on the ground next to her, groaning as his muscles relaxed.  
Clarke stood up and ushered Octavia out of her room. She then looked down at Bellamy who was trying not to move. She huffed, then started moving about the room, mainly looking between Bellamy and her bed and trying to figure out the best way to get him back onto it.  
Not finding a better solution, Clarke grabbed Bellamy around his chest and helped pull him into a standing position. He grunts in pain and Clarke wished that there was another way to move him.  
When Bellamy is finally balanced on his feet, Clarke helps to shuffle his feet back till his legs hit her bed. When Bellamy starts to fall back though, he forgets how close he was holding Clarke, and instead of letting her go, Bellamy pulls her down on top of him.  
Bellamy groans, tears leaking out of his eyes, squeezed shut, his breathing ragged. Clarke doesn’t move, trying to not cause Bellamy any more pain. Bellamy eventually gasps out for her to move, that he can't breathe.  
Clarke gathers herself and ends up on all fours straddling Bellamy. She looks down at him as he regains his breath, not daring to move.  
When Bellamy opens his eyes to look up at Clarke, he realizes that again they are caught in another startling position, and he finds that he doesn’t mind.  
Clarke blushes lightly under Bellamy’s gaze, but doesn’t move from her position.  
Bellamy shifts under her, and they both notice that the blankets that were covering Bellamy’s lower half were now piled in the floor. Clarke’s blush deepens, but instead of moving off of Bellamy, Clarke lowers her face to his, watching him the whole time.  
Clarke gently presses her lips against his, and Bellamy responds in turn.  
Before their kiss goes any farther, Clarke scrambles of Bellamy, and looking a little wild eyed, curls into a ball in the corner of her room.  
Bellamy tries to get up to comfort her, but finds that his body won’t respond, at least won’t respond to his command to get out of bed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Bellamy have some fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> never written this before, so if you see any inaccuracies related to anything please let me know

Bellamy’s eyes were closed, but he still knew that Clarke was looking at him, he could feel her eyes. He always could.  
Clarke had moved closer to Bellamy. She now sat at the edge of the bed, staring.  
Bellamy breaks the silence and tells Clarke that he can hear her think. She giggles, but doesn’t say anything back. So, Bellamy starts an extremely one-sided conversation. He talks about nothing, but Clarke appreciates the gesture. She loves listening to Bellamy’s voice.  
Clarke then finds her mind wandering. Wondering what Bellamy’s voice would sound like when he moaned into her mouth or how he responds when he climaxed.  
Clarke blushed deeply, startled at the direction of her thoughts, but not completely against them. She finally looked up at Bellamy and asked him if she could continue.  
Bellamy’s eyes flew open as Clarke asked him that. He moved his head to the side, to meet Clarke’s stare, and told his princess that he wanted everything she was willing to offer.  
Clarke blushed as Bellamy spoke, but sat up on her heels and started running one hand from his lower ribs to mid-thigh. He realized that as she started touching him that in her freak out moment she had forgotten to pull the blankets up from the floor.  
Clarke absentmindedly ran her hand up and down his body, her eyes, though, were focused on Bellamy’s. His eyes were half-closed, sparking with desire every time she passed over his hip and started touching his thigh.  
Bellamy made a noise after a couple passes of Clarke’s hand and Clarke moved to increase the contact between them. Bellamy’s voice, rough and laced with want, stopped her as he warned to be careful. She figured that after their previous encounter, but another reminder couldn’t hurt anything.  
Clarke got onto the bed then, eyes still locked onto Bellamy’s face. He shifted over, or at least as much as he could, and she laid down on her stomach next to him. Bellamy closed his eyes then and settled into enjoying Clarke’s touch.  
This was different than their previous encounters, purposeful instead of reactionary.  
As Bellamy’s eyes closed, Clarke surprised him by leaning up and kissing him, and not the chaste kiss they share the first time. This was full of Clarke’s dominance. She took the lead and when she licked at Bellamy’s lips he opened for her.  
He let her take the lead, enjoying this side of her. He only reacted when he couldn’t help himself.  
Clarke licked into Bellamy’s mouth. She explored his mouth, licking every tooth and tasting every part of him. When she ran her tongue against his, Bellamy moaned and his hips jerked.   
Clarke like that response, so she did it again, this time taking her time and slowly moving her tongue against his. The shiver she felt run through him pleased her, but not nearly as much as when she felt his back arch and hips rotate.  
Bellamy’s moan spurred her on, so she kissed down his neck to his collarbone, biting softly before licking the sting away. One hand coasted down Bellamy’s side to run up and down his hip, her other hand went to his chest and started to play with his nipple. First tugging, then rolling it between her fingers.  
Bellamy’s breathing is ragged at this point and shivers run down his body every time Clarke bites down on his body, which she does with increasing frequency.  
Clarke moved from Bellamy’s collarbone to start playing with his nipples with her mouth. Her one hand kept playing at his hip while Clarke sucked his nipple into a taut peak. Her teeth scraping against it before her tongue flicked over it.   
Every touch caused Bellamy to make a different sound, a moan or a groan, or, Clarke’s favorite, a soft whine when she stopped doing something he really liked.  
Clarke traded with nipple she was manipulating and which hip she was playing with.  
Bellamy kept bucking under her touch, his hips shifting, trying to find friction.  
Clarke shifted again, moving back to kiss Bellamy’s mouth. She backed far away enough to ask what he wanted. Bellamy looked at her, and told her that he wanted her to finish this.  
Clarke backed up even more and Bellamy squirmed from the lack of contact. When he looked back to Clarke, he didn’t expect her to ask him how he wanted to finish.  
Bellamy gasped at her question, never expecting to her Clarke ask him that. She didn’t wait for a response though, she started kissing him again, hands roaming.  
Clarke explored Bellamy’s body boldly, hands roaming lower. Clarke swallowed Bellamy’s moans, mirroring them as he arched into her. When her hands reached his waist and then lower, Bellamy bucked again, gasping as Clarke wrapped her fingers around him.  
Clarke moved from Bellamy’s mouth to the pulse point on his neck so he could breathe better as she slowly started moving her hand, her other coming help to play with the rest of him.  
She moves slowly, savoring the feel of him in her hands. His breathy moans telling her when she did something really well, and what she should do again. Eventually she picked up her pace and brought him closer to release. Finally, reaching his climax he jerked in her hands and she bit down and marked his neck as he came.  
Clarke kept kissing and nuzzling Bellamy’s neck as he regained his senses. When his breathing slowed, Clarke got up and started cleaning Bellamy up, settling back next to him when she was done.  
When Bellamy looked at Clarke as she settled back next to him, his eyes promised her that there would be a next time.  
For the time being though, they both drifted off to sleep, enjoying the warmth of the other’s body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> might be a couple days before any more chapters are posted


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy has a nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please keep leaving comments. i love hearing from yall. plus, gotta know if yall like how the story is progressing

Clarke was woken by a sudden jerking motion. She groggily rolled her head to look at Bellamy.  
Bellamy had rolled onto his side, facing away from Clarke, and had curled as close to a fetal position as his sore body would allow. He was making troubled sounds, and then he started to move.   
Well, not move, more like jerk around. Bellamy’s arms were starting to flail, and when one barely missed Clarke who had rolled, now facing Bellamy’s back, she figured she needed to wake Bellamy before either of them got hurt.  
Clarke got up on her knees and rolled Bellamy over back onto his back. She placed her hands on his face, contorted in pain, brows furrowed. Clarke started murmuring sweet nothings to him trying to calm him, but Bellamy just became more agitated. He started to flail even more energetically, hitting Clarke’s arms where she was touching his face.  
Clarke jumped at the violent contact, but kept trying to calm Bellamy. However, his movements prevented Clarke from reaching him where she was at, so she moved.  
Clarke climbed on top of Bellamy, her hips anchoring his. Bellamy’s movements were restricted then, but his arms still threatened to hit Clarke. She placed her hands on her shoulders and pushed down, not overly concerned if she was hurting him.  
Bellamy calmed some then, mainly to prevent causing more pain to himself, wincing every time he tried to move his arms too far away from his body on the bed.  
Clarke knew that Bellamy was close to calming down now, so she moved her face next to this, whispering softly into his ear.  
Bellamy sighed as Clarke started talking, and she took a chance then.  
She kissed him.  
Bellamy jerked under her, then she was on her back, looking up into his startled eyes.  
Clarke sighed in relief, telling Bellamy that she was glad he finally woke.  
Bellamy sighed then, cautiously moving back to his side of the bed, trying to not make his body hurt any worse.  
He curled up on his side again, soft tremors shaking the bed.  
Clarke realized that he was crying softly.  
She moved up behind him and wrapped her arms against his waist and bringing her legs to rest softly against his. Finally remembering that he wasn’t clothed, and choosing not to care.  
Bellamy relaxed into Clarke’s arms, his breathing evening out.   
Neither fell back asleep, both too wired but neither wanting to be separated. They stayed like that until finally they succumbed to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy and Clarke share another moment together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so never written smut before, so please comment and tell me what you like, what i should change, how to make it better. just comment and tell me anything. i love hearing from yall!!

Clarke woke up to something warm trailing around her face. She moaned and turned into the touch. Her eyes flew open as she realized that it was Bellamy who was touching her.  
He smiled softly at her and thanked her for what she did last night. Clarke sighed and told him she didn’t mind, then she grabbed his hand and told to him to continue.  
Bellamy actually chuckled at that, then started running his fingers lazily around her face again.  
Clarke closed her eyes and enjoyed Bellamy’s touch. When his fingers started migrating lower, Clarke’s eyes flew open, her mouth opening, gasping for breath.  
She watched as Bellamy’s fingers worked their way down her neck to the collar on her shirt. Clarke watched expectantly as Bellamy wormed one finger under her shirt and slowly started drawing circles on her skin.  
Bellamy had been concentrating on where his hands had been, but when he started playing with the collar of Clarke’s shirt he looked up at her.  
His eyes were hooded as he looked at Clarke, and she took the initiative and stood up and peeled of her shirt, and feeling adventurous, her pants as well. Clarke laid down next to Bellamy again, now in just her bra and underwear.  
Bellamy chuckled, but took advantage of the new exposed skin.  
Bellamy started drawing circles on Clarke’s skin at the top of her shoulders and trailed his fingers down. He took his time and caressed every inch of skin Clarke exposed to him.  
As he started moving his hands lower, he rolled onto his side and watched as Clarke reacted to his touch, her breathing changing as he moved across her body.  
When Bellamy started trailing his fingers between Clarke’s breasts, she moaned loudly and arched into his touch. Bellamy repeated the action, and then moved to cup her breasts, his thumbs rubbing her nipples into peaks through her bra.  
Clarke was breathing unevenly as Bellamy explored her body, and as he started teasing her nipples, her breath caught in her throat, a heated moan pouring out of her.  
Bellamy visibly shivered at the sound, heat racing through his body to settle low in stomach.  
He then shifted his focus from Clarke’s breasts to her hips. He slowly ran his fingers across the bone, causing Clarke to tremble and arch into his touch again.  
Clarke then reached for his hand, almost begging him to touch her. Bellamy smiled at her, and obliged to her trembling request.  
He slipped his hand under the waistline of her underwear and slowly dragged them off her, making sure to brush his knuckles against her heat.  
Clarke moaned and moved, trying to make Bellamy touch more of her. Bellamy rolled over then, resting some of his weight on Clarke’s upper body, preventing her from moving too far.  
With Clarke properly trapped under his hold, his hands when back to tracing circles against her skin, one hand on her chest, after removing her bra, the other at her hip, slowly drifting closer and closer to where Clarke wanted him to be.  
Bellamy watched Clarke, enjoying watching her react to his touch. He especially enjoyed the look passing over her face as he finally let his fingers touch her wet heat.  
Clarke moaned at the contact and arched up, letting her legs fall open. Bellamy groaned as she did, his fingers sliding easily against her folds.  
He made her open her eyes and look at him as he started to slide a finger into her. Clarke gasped at contact, her breathe leaving her in a quiet, breathy moan.  
He didn’t move his hand at first, just enjoyed the feel of her around him, but when Clarke started to grind her hips into his hand, he stopped her and took back control.  
He slowly drew his finger out and Clarke whined, but Bellamy put his finger back, this time adding a second one. He started moving them against her, slowly building up her release. His thumb circled and teased her bud.  
As her release approached, he felt her tightening around him. He sped up his pace, bringing her to her finish, savoring the look of relief etched into her features as she slowly came down from her high.  
Bellamy removed his fingers and Clarke opened her eyes, widening as she watched Bellamy bring his wet fingers to his mouth and slowly lick them clean from her climax.  
They both sighed contentedly, and Bellamy rolled them over so that Clarke’s back was flush up against his front. Neither cared that they were naked, and Bellamy didn’t care that staying in that position hurt. Both were happy just lying in the warmth of the other.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Octavia and Raven scare Bellamy, in a good way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so just thought id add this in here. assume that clarke, octavia, and raven are good friends and such. still working out the relationships between people

Bellamy woke up on his back. He was thankful he did, just unsure of how he got there. He then noticed that he was alone in bed. He finally opened his eyes after that realization.  
Bellamy looked down at the empty bed space beside him, missing, no craving, to have Clarke there again. It was then that he noticed something was laying against his chest.  
Bellamy reached a hand up and grabbed what lay there. He gasped as he realized that Clarke must have been up hours to draw them.  
They were pictures of Bellamy sleeping, eyes closed and soft, mouth slightly open, and great attention was spent as placing all of his freckles. Bellamy couldn’t figure out why Clarke liked them so much.  
He fingered the drawings, realizing that there was a pile of them by his feet. He chuckled then maneuvered his way to grab them, relishing in Clarke’s interpretation of him.  
Bellamy was still gazing at them when he heard people entering the bedroom. He turned, expecting to see Clarke, but Octavia and Raven walked through the door. He groaned inwardly as he saw them, thankful that he had pulled up the blanket to cover his lower half.  
The two girls approached the bed, glancing at each other before they addressed him. Octavia spoke first, telling Bellamy how thankful she was that he was home. Then Raven spoke, and that scared him a little. The fiery mechanic was trouble, he knew that as soon as they met, but when she threatened him about hurting him if he ever hurt Clarke, he took her seriously knowing full and well that she would do it.  
The girls stood up then, looked at each other, looked at Bellamy, then walked out, grins on both their faces. Bellamy looked wide eyed at the door as a cheer went up as Clarke entered her bedroom.  
’What the hell?’  
Bellamy asked Clarke, but she never responded. She just grabbed his arm and tucked herself into his side and fell fast asleep.  
He smiled at her sleeping form, deciding to question her later and fell asleep next to his beautiful princess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always please comment. love hearing your feedback. also if you have any input for future chapters please let me know!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy and Clarke get close, real close

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally the Bellarke moment youve been waiting for. hope yall like it.  
> Especially saby and nica!!!! thank you 2 so much for all the comments, they have been super helpful

Bellamy watched Clarke and when she finally rolled over she started when she realized that he had been watching her. Clarke asked him how long he had been watching and he blushed lightly then told her since she laid down next to him.  
Clarke moved closer to Bellamy, her chest on his. She leaned forward and started feathering kisses up his neck, stopping to leave a mark over the pulse point on his neck. Bellamy groaned and leaned his head away from her, giving Clarke more access to his neck.  
She grinned against his neck, then bit down on his neck, hard. Bellamy jerked, his back and hips coming off the bed, and moaned as Clarke licked over the bite mark.  
Bellamy grabbed Clarke’s shoulders and drug her face up to his. He captured her lips and licked into her mouth, making her moan.  
Clarke moved again then, her hips straddling Bellamy’s, his naked hips rubbing against her fully clothed ones. Both groaned as Bellamy moved his hips against hers.  
Clarke leaned up from his neck, and together they pulled of Clarke’s shirt and bra. Bellamy’s hands went to Clarke’s breasts and slowly started kneading them, her moans telling him what he did well and what she liked.  
As he played at her chest, Clarke moved her hips down to where they fit together, her core lined up with him. She fit their hips together, her still in her pants, and started rolling her hips, the friction causing both of them to moan.   
Bellamy grabbed at Clarke’s hips then, almost begging her to stop, telling her if she didn’t he wasn’t going to last very long. Clarke grinned, a devilish glint in her eyes, then pointedly rolled her hips again, this time dragging her nails across Bellamy’s chest, right over his nipples, causing him to jerk beneath her. His mouth opened, gasping for breath, as she did it again.  
Bellamy’s hands fell limp at his sides as Clarke moved. Too many sensation for him to process. Clarke took his hands falling away as something bad though. She stopped moving and Bellamy whined, but he smiled softly as he told her to continue, that he stopped touching her so he could fully revel in the feel of her atop him.  
Clarke surprised him then, she grabbed his hands and put them back to her breasts, and she didn’t move until he was teasing her body.  
They stayed like that, Bellamy working his hands against her breasts, teasing her nipples, and Clarke slowly grinding down on him, both moaning at what the other was doing.  
Finally Bellamy pulled Clarke down on top of him, chests together as he gasped into her ear to stop teasing him, that if something was going to happen it needed to happen now.  
Clarke stood up then, her hands the last to leave him as they trailed down his body as she stood. She looked at Bellamy, his chest rapidly expanding trying to catch his breath, his body flush from where Clarke had paid attention to it, then down to his hips, which were trying to find some friction to release to pressure from Clarke’s earlier attention.  
Then Clarke looked him in the eyes and began to massage her breasts, repeating the actions Bellamy had done earlier. Clarke moved her hands down, watching Bellamy’s reactions, teasing him. When Clarke got to the button on her pants, Bellamy tried to move.   
Clarke stopped what she was doing and told Bellamy that if he moved she would stop everything and leave. Bellamy looked strained then, all his muscles bunching up, his breathing became even more ragged. Clarke finally finished stripping for him, and his eyes raked up and down her body, eyes filling with passion and want.  
Clarke walked back to Bellamy and climbed up him, licking different parts of his body, behind his knee, his knee, around his belly button, his nipple, the mark on his neck, then finally she kissed him.   
Bellamy pulled Clarke down on top of him, their bodies touching from head to toe, as they kissed, tongues clashing as they both sought control over the kiss.  
Clarke moved her hands as she let Bellamy take control of the kiss. They traveled down their bodies, and Clarke raised herself up a little so her hand could work its way between them.  
Clarke leaned up and watched Bellamy as she guided him to her entrance. The look of pleasure that crossed his face as their bodies grazed each other made Clarke that much more ready for what was coming.  
Clarke waited for Bellamy to open his eyes and look at her before she started lowering herself onto him. She went slowly, her tight core gripping him, the feeling making both moan.  
When Bellamy was fully sheathed in Clarke, she braced her hands against his chest and forced him to stay still so she could get used to him inside her. Clarke dug her nails into Bellamy’s chest, the grip causing his injuries to protest, but he didn’t say anything so he could have this moment with Clarke.  
When Clarke was adjusted to their joining, she slowly began to rotate her hips, testing to see what movements were best. She finally found a rhythm and soon both Bellamy and her were coated in a light layer of sweat.  
As she brought them closer to finishing, Bellamy tried to lift himself up to kiss Clarke, but he ended up pulling Clarke down on top of him. Their lips meeting as they both gasped for breath.  
The new angle caused Clarke to lose her friction against Bellamy, so he rolled them over and started moving faster, bringing them back to where they were.  
As Bellamy moved inside Clarke, she wrapped her legs around his hips and drug her nails up his back and latched onto his pulse point in his neck, leaving marks where she could.  
Finally, Clarke felt her body about to climax and as the tremors ran through her body, Bellamy’s climax started to build to his release. Clarke’s release came on strong then, her body convulsing around Bellamy, his body releasing as well. As their climaxes finished, Bellamy collapsed on top of Clarke, his body no longer responding, just trembling through the aftershocks of release.  
Clarke laid under Bellamy for as long as she could, but eventually she wiggled her chest out from under him so she could breathe. They fell asleep then, Bellamy burrowed into Clarke’s stomach, and Clarke running her fingers through Bellamy’s hair, legs wrapped around him, holding him close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope yall liked it. was kinda guessing at this. dont have any personal experience with this kind of interaction. any comments would be welcome


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy has another nightmare. Clarke realizes its gonna be a problem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it cant all be happy, but i hope im not taking it too far from one extreme to another

Clarke woke suddenly after hearing some weird nose coming from her room. She opened one eye to look at Bellamy and she jumped at what she saw.  
Bellamy was shaking, covered in sweat, and panting. His whole body was quivering and his muscles were twitching as whatever memory was replayed in his mind. The sounds he made broke Clarke’s heart. The soft whines, the groans, and then the screams started.  
Clarke tried to maneuver herself out from under Bellamy, but he had a death grip on her, his hands leaving imprints on her back and hip. She decided to just try to wake him up, if she could.  
Clarke started by just running her hands through his hair, fingernails lightly scraping against his scalp. He calmed some, but the memory came back with a vengeance dragging another scream from Bellamy.  
Clarke jumped at the sound, her hands shaking as she started running her hands across every part of him that she could touch. She murmured words of encouragement, words of love, but he couldn’t hear her. Bellamy was too connected to whatever memory was playing through his mind.  
After another heart wrenching scream and several tremors later, Bellamy woke himself up. His eyes wide and scared found Clarke’s full of love and concern.  
Clarke pulled Bellamy up her body until he was nestled into her neck and her hands firmly wrapped around him, while he curled himself into a ball in her lap. He cried softly as Clarke held him, too worn out from his nightmare to talk.  
He cried himself to sleep in Clarke’s arms, into dreamless slumber. Clarke couldn’t return to sleep. She stayed awake, trying to figure out the best way to deal with Bellamy’s nightmares, knowing they were going to be a recurring problem.  
Clarke only left Bellamy’s side when she heard a knock on her door. She slipped out of bed and threw some clothes on, not worrying about the rest of her appearance.  
Octavia, Lincoln, and Abby stood huddled near the door, looks of concern littered their faces. Clarke sighed, then stepped outside to answer their questions. She never moved more than a few feet away, she couldn’t bring herself to leave Bellamy alone or outside of shouting distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again please leave comments, love hearing from yall


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a decision about Lexa and more sisterly worrying from Octavia

Clarke hesitantly followed the group of three into the meeting room. She looked around at the faces staring at the ground. Clarke sighed then told them to spit it out, wanting to be back by Bellamy’s side.  
Abby sighed then began telling Clarke that something needed to be done about Lexa. As Abby finished her spiel, Octavia piped up and demanded answers about her brother and how he was doing.  
Clarke sighed again, deciding to save the conversation about Bellamy for last. She turned to her mother, readying herself for a combative conversation.  
An hour later, both Clarke and Abby are red in the face and nothing has been decided. Nothing except that they couldn’t agree on anything.  
Finally Lincoln joined the conversation, surprising the two women. He informed them that the best way to handle Lexa would be to kill her.  
Both women shut up when Lincoln says that. They look at each other and then back to Lincoln, a decision was finally made.  
Abby leaves then and Clarke turns her attention to Octavia, not wanting to have the conversation but knowing it needs to be had.  
Before Octavia starts asking her questions Clarke dives into Bellamy’s condition. She tells her that he is doing better and healing nicely, the only thing to be worried about is the nightmares.  
Octavia grabs ahold of Lincoln as Clarke starts describing what she has witnessed, tears forming as Clarke described that most recent nightmare.  
Lincoln is the only reason Octavia is still upright when Clarke finished speaking. Octavia mutters a quiet thank you to Clarke for taking such good care of Bellamy and then Lincoln takes her back to their room.  
Clarke follows them out the door then turns and heads back to her room, back to Bellamy. Clarke entered her room and saw that he was still resting. She sighed then gathered her drawing supplies and sat at the foot of the bed and began to draw.  
Eventually she settled into a more peaceful state of mind, drawing Bellamy and occasionally running a hand over his skin, grounding her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always comments are appreciated! love hearing from yall!!!


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy leaves Clarke's room and finds food and friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sorry about how long it has taken to post this. i had finals then i had to move twice and im finally settled (for now)

Bellamy opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. He felt better, but something was missing. He looked down his body then, still missing the blanket, and saw Clarke draped over his feet, blonde hair strewn about as if she had fallen over abruptly.  
Bellamy smiled, then started to shift his legs, pointedly trying to wake her up. Eventually his toes wiggling against her stomach woke her up enough to move over more of Bellamy’s legs, her hands curling around the back of one of his knees, her legs curled up resting over his.  
Bellamy chuckled at her actions, but loved that she was finding comfort in his presence. He reached a hands towards Clarke’s head and started running his fingers through her hair. He loved the way the blonde strands would wrap around his fingers and he loved the feel of it as he moved his hands against her scalp.  
After a few strokes of his hand Clarke stirred. She raised her head, tired eyes looking up at Bellamy’s and a smile crept over her lips. She moved to lay down next to him, but before she got past sitting down next to him, Bellamy’s stomach decided to rumble.  
Clarke laughed and after a few moments Bellamy joined her. After a brief discussion and an executive decision from Clarke, the two got up and got dressed.  
Dressing turned out to be a bigger adventure than they had expected. Bellamy couldn’t move more than a step without help, and his body was still sore and resistant to move properly.  
Clarke finally helped Bellamy into a pair of pants, then decided that pants was good enough and choose to let Bellamy leave her room in just that. He didn’t mind that he was just in pants, his back was still bothering him and the thought of cloth continually rubbing against did not sound appealing.  
Finally the two of them were ready to go find food. They had stumbled a few steps out of Clarke’s door before they were surrendered by their friends. Lincoln got on Bellamy’s other side and helped him walk and Octavia, Raven, Wick, Monty, Miller, and Jasper all trailed behind, talking ceaselessly about what had been going on in the camp.  
After several minutes of limping along, Bellamy decided that food could come to him. Clarke and Lincoln helped Bellamy sit on the ground and Octavia and Jasper ran off to find food for the group.  
They returned shortly after, arms full of a variety of food. Then Jasper pulled a bottle from behind his back.  
‘Time to party!’  
The group laughed, but pulled him down next to them, putting the bottle in the center of the group so everyone could start sipping.  
Bellamy enjoyed being around his people again. He had been too long in a form of isolation and after several sips from Jasper’s bottle, he told the group so. Their collective awws were drowned out by his grunt went Octavia jumped at him, gripping him in a bear hug. The hug soon turned into a giant group hug with Clarke smooshed against Bellamy’s bare back and the rest of the group layered around them.  
Eventually everyone found themselves falling asleep around the fire, so in pairs they stumbled away, the alcohol making it difficult for them to get far without tripping.  
Bellamy and Clarke were the last around the fire. They took their time and enjoyed being with each other around the fire, and when they were sure they were along they curled up next to the dying embers, and fell asleep in each other’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always please leave comments! i love hearing from yall!!!!


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> something major is about to happen!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sorry about how long this took. after moving (again) school started up and im just now getting some time to write

Clarke woke to a pair of feet in her face. She groaned and rolled onto her back, her head coming to rest on Bellamy’s chest.  
Abby started running through her list of things that Clarke had to get done and all she did in response was bury her head into Bellamy’s chest, causing him to laugh and Abby to storm off.  
Bellamy finally roused Clarke and together they walked back to Clarke’s room. They changed and then left, but didn’t get far.  
Abby, Kane, Gustus, and the rest of camp were loosely gathered around her room and the gate. There was a figure tied to the gate, Lexa.  
Clarke grabbed Bellay’s hand when she saw that Lexa was in their camp and he squeezed her hand for reassurance.  
Gustus then strode forward, telling Clarke that now was the time to do something about Lexa. Clarke sighed, closed her eyes, and leaned into Bellamy, his arm wrapped around her when she did.  
Bellamy nudged her a few minutes later and Clarke nodded, then found a knife, knowing what she had to do.  
The camp watched expectantly as Clarke approached Lexa. She walked up to her, the great grounder commander, a muddled heap at her feet. Clarke drew her arm up and poised the knife at Lexa’s heart, she took a deep breath, and then turned on her heel, her back now to Lexa.  
‘I can’t do it Bell. Not even after what she did.’  
Tears were pouring out of her, sobs wracking her body, so Bellamy strode up to her and wrapped her in his arms.  
‘Well, if she’s not gonna do it I will!’  
A girl from the crowd ran up and grabbed the knife out of Clarke’s lax hand. She strode right up to Lexa, looked her in the eyes, and plunged the knife deep into Lexa’s chest.  
She turned to face the couple after Lexa took her last breath, and introduced herself. Ondina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope yall are enjoying this because it is almost over


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its over, blood had blood, now what

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope yall enjoyed this, this is mainly just an epilogue kinda thing

After the excitement of the morning, the camp focused now on relaxing. Everyone was enjoying Jasper and Monty’s moonshine.   
Raven and Wick were holed in their room, Monty and Miller were getting a little more than friendly, and Clarke and Bellamy were questioning Ondina.  
After several heated discussions later, Bellamy and Clarke finally retreated to their rooms and left their new, violent friend to enjoy the celebrations.  
The next few days flew by for the camp. People were no longer fearing a grounder attack, peace had finally been reached.  
Bellamy and Clarke convinced Kane and Abby to accept Ondina as their replacement, saying that she clearly was up to the challenge of keeping the camp in order.  
Bellamy and Clarke decided something else as well. They loved their friends and their family, but they needed time away from all of it. Together they built a house a few days journey from camp and promptly moved in.  
They created a new normal, one that wasn’t filled with fear and war. This normal was them waking up to each other every day, loving each other, and not worrying about anything other than when they could return to each other’s embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! as always please leave comments or kudos!!! i love hearing from yall

**Author's Note:**

> the next couple chapters will be posted tomorrow!!! the fluff is coming


End file.
